bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beer Garden (no proof of age required)
Page 1 Bluberri :Faith had the afternoon off. Her head had been swimming with numbers and she needed to relax a while. :Walking into the beer garden, she found herself pleasantly surprised at how well set up it was. A few tables and chairs scattered about, a few benches under the trees and a small fountain in the middle of the area. :Deciding to take a seat on one of the benches, Faith placed her basket on the ground beside the seat and pulled out a book. Taking her shoes off and crossing her legs under her skirts, she began to read quietly. Bluberri :Faith looked up, closing her eyes and smiled contently as a light breeze blew threw the leaves of the trees above her. Such a peaceful sound, the leaves rustling against each other, urging some to fall to the ground. As she opened her eyes and looked back down at her book, a single leaf had fallen in it. I think i just found me a book mark. she said with a gentle smile. :Suddenly a shiver came over her as she looked about and realised the beer garden was empty. She had been looking forward to a peaceful afternoon it was true, but she had hoped it would have other people in it. Pulling her shawl about her shoulders she slipped the leaf inside the cover of the book and returned to reading, hoping that someone would be along shortly. {Ruffed_Lemur} :Lemur patters along da rooftop an' looks down hat da Lady who kept starin hat da batty object. Curious, Lemur edges closa to da Lady to chek wot hit wuz, ha kla twitchin. Well, hit don't stench of fruit so she don't nah wot could be so interestin about hit. Maybe da Lady needs da cuddle? :**Translation of Lemur speak** Lemur patters along the rooftop and looks down at the lady who kept staring at a strange object. Curious, Lemur edges closer to the lady to see what it was, her nose twitching. Well, it doesn't smell like fruit so she doesn't know what could be so interesting about it. Maybe the lady needs a cuddle? Bluberri :Faith looks up and sees the cute little Ruffed_Lemur sitting beside her on the bench. Smiling to herself she turned from the creature and reached into her basket and pulled out an apple and a knife. Chopping the applfeinto sections she handed some of the fruit to the lemur and smiled... wondering how long it had been there... Thedukeofholmby :Stumbling in, with a group of people from the Baptism of citizen Worf2, Winthrop brings a tall ale outside and finds a Lady Bluberri talking to some black creature... :BLU!! what in Jah's green earth....Oh! Hello Lemur! :Offering his hand in greeting, he continues with Bluberri :I hope you don't mind if we have ourselves a little picnic/party here to celebrate Worf's acceptance of the Aristotelian friendship? Worf2 :Worf2 enters the beer garden, spots Thedukeofholmby. :"A most Wonderful and Uplifting ceremony. May I have the pleaseure of buying you a drink?" Bluberri :Faith looked up to the two gentleman and smiled... hoping they hadn't scared off the furry little critter beside her "You boys sure took your time to get from St Winifreds to the beer garden... I been waiting for ages!" :Dashing quickly inside The Preston Arms, the tavern the beer garden backed onto, she rolled out a barrel of Ale and some tankards... placing them on the closet table and pouring each of them a drink. :"A Toast,"she started, "To Worf... May Jah find you where ever you may hide!" With a quick pull of the Ale, she downed the beverage and slammed the tankard down on the table. Worf2 :Worf2 smiles at Faith.Fills his tankard , a gift from his Gomother,with beer and Toasts all who came to his Baptism. :"My Friends, I am so deeply honoured that you all took the time out from your busy lifes to come and attend my Baptism. :I, Espically Thank Smom for agreeing to be my Godmother (raises his tankard towards Smom) and the wonderful effort she made decorating the church. :From the bottom of my Heart, "I say `Thank You!` :Worf2 says `Excuse me a moment - I seem to have something in my eye` {Ruffed_Lemur} :Lemur eats da apple dat da kind woman gives to ha an' gives ha da massiv sloppy Lemur kiss as da fank yous. Whun Lemur iz finished, she waves an' scampers off to continue on ha rounds. :**Translation of Lemur speak** Lemur eats the apple that the kind woman gives to her and gives her a big sloppy Lemur kiss as a thank you. When Lemur is finished, she waves and scampers off to continue on her rounds. Thedukeofholmby :Raising his tankard, he offers a simple toast: :To Peace and Love, let the Aristotelian friendship be stronger than the wind and always shine upon you Bluberri :After Winthrop made his toast, Faith pulled him aside and spoke quietly to the deacon. Winthrop, you and i have been friends for some time now, and i wish to ask of you a serious question. Christopher and I are to be married, but neither of us are baptized, so we have not set a date. :Pausing a moment, she considered her words Holms, I would be honored if you would baptize me in the Aristotelian faith. Stlayne :Layne wanders into the beer garden and sits on a bench. It was a nice day, just a bit chilly so she pulled her cloak a little tighter. Having just arrived in Preston, she could really use a little drink. Bluberri :Seeing the young woman enter the beer garden, Faith left Winthrop to ponder the answer to her question, and went to greet the stranger Welcome m'lady. Please do not mind this group of misfits, we are celebrating a baptism. Might i get you an ale? Stlayne :Layne looks up to notice a lady approaching her. :"Oh, I love the excitement, carry on like normal! And yes, I would love an ale. Something strong please." Page 2 Thedukeofholmby :As Faith spoke to him, he thought of how ironic it was that the time had come for his dear friend to wed. It was true that their friendship has endured from his arrival in Preston and will do so for many years. So when Faith asked whether he would baptise his dear friend and her lover, his reaction was immediate....... :Scrambling for the proper words, his mouth hung open: tankard open in one hand, the other poised as if he was carrying out a conversation. In his silence, Faith wandered over to a visitor and Winthrop decided to follow her. :OF COURSE I'LL PERFORM YOUR BAPTISM FAITH! Slapping her on the back, he clinks her tankard and shares a drink with her :Looking to the visitor whose conversation he rudely interrupted, he slurs :Pleasure to meet you m'Lady. You wouldn't happen to be a relative of Worf would'ya?! He said, glaring at her with one eye as he stood next to Faith Worf2 :As he wandered among his friends thanking them for attending his Baptism and making it such a joyous occasion he noticed a newcomer arrive. :`I wonder who that is` he thought. :As he stood looking over at the stranger he spotted Faith speaking to the Deacon. :They then went over to the newcomer and he decided that it would be good manners to introduce himself. Bluberri :About to go and get the lady a drink, Faith felt the hearty slap on her back. Almost winding her she smiled, not to be deterred even tho he agreed to baptise her. Deacon, it seems that being a man of the cloth has weakened you. I remember you being stronger than that when we sparred :This a grin on her face, she turned and got the lady a drink, and refilling her own and Holmes. Worf2 :As he approached them he observed the Deacon slap Faith on her back and , rather loudly, declare he would baptise her. :Joining the group he looked at the new arrival. :" My Lady, you seem to be a stranger to these parts. Therefore allow me to do the introductions" :"This here is Faith who runs the coffee shop, an establishment I recommend you visit, her betrothed Winthrop and of course our Deacon. :I am Worf2 whose party this is, celebrating my Baptism. You are most Welcome and stay as long as you want . :If you require any assistance, then do not hesitate to ask. :Now if you would excuse me." :Turning to the Deacon he says "May I have a quiet word with you concerning some terms about my Baptism that I did not quite understand" :Making his excuses to the group he takes the Deacon gently by the elbow and leads him away. :"Before we talk I think we should refill our tankards first. Dont you?" he says. Earl_of_bronze :Arriving in Preston he sees what seems to be a party. :"I suppose I could do with a respite from my quest" he thinks, "I wonder if they would object to my joining them" :He wanders in, looks around but doesnt see anyone he knows. Helping himself to a drink and some food he moves off to a quiet corner to consume them. Thedukeofholmby :Eyes bulging as Faith makes her snide remark, Winthrop is quick to remind her Just because I am a man of the clothe, does not mean I can't still kick your ar..... :Mid sentence, interrupted by Worf and his interesting concern, he is led away to converse with the man of the hour - but looks back at Faith and winks his eye :Yes my son, what questions do you have concerning your baptism? Worf2 :Handing the Deacon a tankard of beer Worf2 says, :" The phase you used `Introibo ad altare Jah. Ad Jaum qui laetificat juventutem meam ` . I am curious as to its meaning. :I am assuming the first line means something like ` I will introduce myself to the Altar of Jan` but the second line has got me. :Can you tell me the meaning of it please?" Earl_of_bronze :As he stood drinking his beer he looked around. :The people were in small groups laughing and talking, every so often 1 or 2 would wander over to another group where the laughter would begin again. :`Seem to be a happy bunch of citizens in this town` he thought to himself. :Continuing to look around he noticed a man talking to the Deacon. :Stopping his scrutiny of the crowd he screwed his eyes up to stared more closely at the man. :` It cant be!` he thought`Is my search finally over! Can it really be him!` Bluberri :Faith laughed at Worf2's mistake about introductions, and was about to correct him when the lady advised she needed to go. Agreeing to pass on her thanks to the others gathered, she watched as she slipped quietly out the garden and off on her travels. :Turning to Worf2 and the Deacon, she was about to interrupt them when another stranger made his presence known, standing back to watch what was to follow. Thedukeofholmby :Winthrop's curiosity peaked as Worf explained his question to the Deacon... :I must say, I am surprised and honoured that you asked a question about that small prayer that the celebrant whispers. Translated to English, it means : "I will go unto the altar of Jah, to Jah who gives joy to my youth." It merely serves to remind the Celebrant of the reason for the celebration and to prepare the mind for the acts to be committed. It is said only by the celebrant and typically is unheard by the congregants. :As Win continued to mumble about Church traditions and his own musings as to why the Mass is composed in the manner it is, and why he prefers to use Latin as much as possible; he notices a man staring intently at the two of them :Do you happen to know that character Worf? Worf2 :"Thank You for that piece of information" he says "But, as it was an important occasion for me, I did pay attention." :He notices the Deacon looking past him at something in the background. Turning to see what the Deacon finds interesting he hears the Deacon remark, "Do you happen to know that character?" :Looking over he sees a man staring intently in their direction :"Cant say I do" Worf2 replies slowly," But something, dont know what, strikes me as being famliar about him. I just cant put my finger on it!" Lyrabeecher :Looking for someplace to relax a bit on her return visit through Preston, Lyra Beecher came upon the beer garden. "Oh, this looks nice. I don't recall this being here when I was in Preston before," she said to herself. :Peeking in, Lyra sees Faith and Worf2, both of whom she remembered meeting when she was last in Preston, and two other gentlemen whom she'd not met before. :"Hello," Lyra said with a smile as she walked into the garden. Thedukeofholmby :Hello Lyra! Although we have not met in Preston, I do seem to recall passing you at some point at the home of Prince Degas and Lady Cat. They are cousin's of my wife Ledge :Handing her a tankard, he continues to ask her about her travels Lyrabeecher :"Oh my goodness!" Lyra exclaimed sheepishly as she reached out to accept the tankard that Winthrop handed to her. "Please do accept my apologies for not immediately recognizing you, Winthrop, I suppose that I hadn't expected to run into you here and I guess we weren't formally introduced at the family estate." :Lyra smiled when he asked about her travels. "Well, I haven't yet completed my quest to find my parents but the mayor of Shrewsbury gave me a box that my father had left behind there some time back. We found a secret compartment in the box that contained a map, and the map had a drawing of a walled city or castle on the back. I'm not sure what it means but if I can decipher it, perhaps it will provide some clues." :"But, how is my dear cousin? Is Amice in town?" Lyra looking around, as if hoping her cousin might suddenly appear in the beer garden. Worf2 :Distracted by the arrival of `Lyra`, Worf2 cannot see the stranger now. Page 3 Earl_of_bronze :Hastely downing his drink, he leaves. :`Need more time to think on this.` runs through his mind, as he leaves. :`I have got to be sure before I approach that person.` he thinks as he runs from the garden. Worf2 :Worf2 watches the stranger leave. :`Hmm, Curious! :He thinks to himself. Thedukeofholmby :Happy to hear the news of Lyra's discovery, Win listens intently as she explains the latest news.... :With all of the commotion going on at the Estate, it is perfectly acceptable that I may have been a bit unrecognizable to you. I do hope that you have a safe journey and think to stop back through to visit us at some time. :Pausing to take a sip from his tankard, he continues his conversation :I am unsure as to Amice's whereabouts currently, but she has not been feeling all too well as of late, and has remained at Ribble Stead with our twins Padraig and Lowena mostly these days Lyrabeecher :"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Amice is feeling poorly," Lyra said with a look of concern. "I hope everything is alright." Then with a smile to Winthrop, she added, "I'd love to meet your children someday." :Taking a drink, Lyra noticed that the other gentleman had left the beer garden. Eyeing Worf2 over the edge of her tankard, she wondered if he was ever going to speak to her. Worf2 :"Please accept My apologises My Lady" Worf2 says. :"But I was wondering who that stranger was and why he seemed to be staring towards us. However now he has left you have my attention." Lyrabeecher :Lyra laughed a little and smiled at Worf2. "No need to apologize. It is a shame that other gentleman left. I always feel 'the more, the merrier' when partaking of tankards of ale." Then she lifted her tankard in a gesture of toasting and took another drink. Worf2 :" My I have the pleasure of refreshing your drink?" :Says Worf2. Lyrabeecher :Lyra looked into her tankard and was surprised to see that it was empty. Holding it out to Worf2, she said, "Yes, please, and thank you." Then she smiled. Worf2 :Worf2 strides over to the kegs. Refilling the tankards he returns. :"Here you are My Lady" :He says as he passes the tankard over. :"To Your very good Health" :Worf2 raises his tankard in a toast. Lyrabeecher :Lyra raises her tankard as Worf2 begins his toast. :"To your health. And happy holidays!" :Lingering and chatting over drinks for a while, finally Lyra decides that she must now continue her journey. :"Thank you for taking some time with me, but I must be moving along now. I imagine I'll be back in Preston again before too long. Hopefully, I shall run into you all again," turning to Winthrop, Lyra adds, "Please do give my best to Amice. I hope she will be feeling better the next time I pass through town." :Lyra sets down her tankard and waves as she leaves the beer garden. Worf2 :Worf2 wishes the Lady `Godspeed and a safe journey` as she leaves. Lady_nicole :Arriveing in town Nicole decides to wander around a bit to see if she can find anyone she may know. :Hmmm beer gardens. Dont think that was here last time I was here. :Making her way in she notices how peaceful it seems and takes a seat at one of the many tables. Worf2 :Worf2 notices that Lady_nicole has arrived. :Excusing himself from the group he walks over to her. :"Greetings and Welcome to my Baptism party. May I have the Honour of getting you some refreshment?" Lady_nicole :Nicole smiles up at Worf2. :Yes please and congratulations on the baptism. Worf2 :Worf2 ambles over to the beer tent, gathering two tankards he returns to the Lady_nicole. :Handing one to her he says, :"I am afriad there is nothing smaller. Is this tankard fine?" Lady_nicole :This is fine. Thank you. We can join the rest of the guests if you would like. Valian :Valian, who just moved into the town, walked into the garden, he saw a big group of people celebrating. :Feeling a bit sheepish he stays round the edges of the garden with his tankard, watching the celebrations of his new neighbours, he thought to himself that he was going to like living in Preston... Category:Histories